Ye Old Magick
by Wolfmilk
Summary: ABANDONED Harry plans to save Cedric but something goes terribly wrong. The Golden Trio are sent back to Merlin/Founders Era where they find themselves in a war against the Dark Lady Morgana Le Fay. Animagus,parseltongue,phoenix. Canon until GoF, AU afterwards.
1. Prologue

**Ye Olde Magick**

**Prologue**

**SUMMARY: Harry plans to save Cedric via timetravel but something goes terribly wrong. The Golden Trio are sent back to Merlin/Founders Era where they find themselves in a war against the Dark Lady, Morgana Le Fay. Animagus, wandless magic, curses, parseltongue, phoenixes, merpeople, werewolves. Canon until GoF, AU afterwards.**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I own nothing save this fanfiction's plot and some OC characters.**

:::::

Merlin, Prince of Enchanters, raised his Oak wand and brandished it in the air. At the same time, the church bell began ringing, for it was midnight. The night was pitch-black but the lack of sight didn't deter the great wizard's actions.

Golden mist swirled out of Merlin's wand and floated to the air. Rich music reverberated in the empty night as the mist settled upon eleven other figures.

Taking a deep breath Merlin began singing with the melody of the music. He sang in Latin, his baritone voice impossibly soft, and yet deep.

As the song progressed, the other people added their part too, but their melody consisted of various animal sounds - ranging from a rooster's cry, and tiger's roar, to a horse's neigh. Together, the eerie song sounded quite otherworldly as the animal calls blended with one another to create one strong tune which mirrored Merlin's.

At was a mystical sight, twelve people standing in a ring, as the golden mist churned around them illuminating the night. Other colours blossomed and sprang forth, mixing with the solid golden light. It was as if a rainbow had formed around them, secured by the sheer magic of the song.

And then, the cackling laughter of Morgana Le Fay erupted from the sky. And everything faded to black.

:::::

**A thousand years later...**

It was the first week of the start of a new year at Hogwarts and Harry Potter could be found crying, face down, in his bed. His cries were silent sobs as he mulled over the death of his late friend, Cedric Diggory. To add to Harry's misery, it seemed to him as if the entire wizarding population was against him, thinking as though Harry had gone insane as he claimed that a certain dark lord had returned.

As Harry's eyes pressed against his now wet pillow, desperate thoughts raced across his head. There was one line of phrase which kept reoccurring in his head, _Cedric Diggory died because of you... Cedric Diggory died because of you..._

The more this line repeated in Harry's mind, the more he chose to believe it. And the more he chose to believe it, the more he wanted to somehow reverse what he had done. Harry twisted from his pillow onto his back and laid staring listlessly at the ceiling of his four-poster bed.

If there was a way to reverse the effects of the killing curse… Harry's heart quickened its pace as a crazy thought occurred to him. If he went back in time... and undo his actions... perhaps Cedric's life would be preserved.

Harry blinked, Hermione's words of wisdom about time travel echoing back.

"The past cannot be changed. If you go back in time and attempt to alter the past, you would only be fulfilling history – not changing it. You cannot change the past because it is already written," she had explained.

Harry's expression darkened. No, Hermione was wrong. You _can_ change the past. I _will_ bring back Cedric. A part of Harry screamed that this wasn't true and that he just wanted the easy way out but the guilt over Cedric overpowered Harry's rational side of him.

So it was on that fateful night that turned the life of Harry Potter upside down.

With the aid of the Marauder's map and an Invisibility Cloak, a certain Gryffindor crept towards the Restricted Section of the school library, mirroring his First-year steps when he wanted to uncover the mystery of Nicolas Flamel.

"_Lumos_," Harry whispered, lifting his wand up. He stood in a pool of light, between two looming shelves. Piles of books were littered here and there on the floor, threatening to trip Harry and he manoeuvred through.

Scanning the moth-bitten books on a mouldy wooden shelf for any mention of time travel, Harry traced a finger over the dusty columns of ancient text books. Harry's face was still tear-stained and his guilt was still tearing him apart but he nevertheless disregarded his feelings for the sake of some answers.

Harry was sure that he had once come across a book about time travel. After all, this was the place where Hermione searched to find answers. The library was filled with texts of just about everything. It was a collection of knowledge passed down from the Hogwarts founders themselves.

After a few minutes of browsing, Harry plopped himself onto a chair and rubbed his temples in agitation. How hard was it to find a book on time travel? Surely it had once been a widely debated issue.

In desperation, Harry pulled out his wand of his sleeve and murmured, "_Accio_ book about time."

As Harry predicted, no book flew out towards him. Nevertheless he tried again, frowning as he did so.

"_Accio_ time book."

He tried again.

"_Accio_ time travelling book."

And again.

"_Accio_ book time... _Accio_ book of time... _Accio_ timeline book..."

It was on the fifth try when Harry finally noticed the book which he had been searching for. Springing up from his sitting position, he rushed towards an old faded manuscript titled, "_Tempore Magicis_". Harry often prided himself in his advanced knowledge of Latin phrases and was glad to put them to good use._ "_Tempore Magicis_"_ translated to "Time Magic." For a moment, Harry wondered why his Summoning Charm hadn't worked but then dismissed it, since he had other pressing matters at hand.

Like other books on the shelf, _Tempore Magicis_ was at least two inches wide and was covered with greying leather. As Harry tugged it down from the shelf, another thinner, not-so-old book tumbled down with it.

"Ooft!" Harry yelped and the heavy volume collapsed onto him. The boy tripped over himself and landed on the floor, groaning in the process. The second book had tumbled over and wedged itself between the pages of _Tempore Magicis. _

Harrry's eyes flickered about for any sign of Filch or Mrs. Norris catching him even though he had already checked the Marauder's map. Taking another glance at the rough faded parchment, Harry noted that Snape was on patrol, striding down a corridor which led directly to the library.

Panicking slightly, Harry stuffed _Tempore Magicis _with the smaller book still stuck between the pages into his book bag, threw the Invisibility Cloak over himself and hurried back to his dormitory.

:::::

Hermione was having an awful day. Quite similarly to her friend Harry, she too was receiving bullying from her peers. Lavender Brown was having an awfully good time tormenting Hermione about being friends with an "attention-seeking liar".

She shared a dormitory with Lavender, Katie Bell and Pavarti Patil. Pavarti had ignored Hermione for most of the time while Katie had offered Hermione comforting words and sided with her against Lavender. But while Katie had left to get changed, Pavarti had chosen that moment to taunt Hermione further by kicking the unfortunate Crookshanks out of the girl's dorm.

Hermione scrambled to her feet just as Crookshanks had scurried out of sight. She passed no comment to Pavarti, although swearing to the twin inside her head a few times, and ran down the stairs in an attempt to catch her familiar.

Under normal circumstances, Hermione would have brushed off the thought that her intelligent familiar was running loose somewhere in Hogwarts but tonight proved that it was dangerous for the half-Kneazle lest someone find and torment him as a cruel act of revenge for Hermione's friendship with Harry.

"_Locant Crookshanks_," Hermione hissed as she sprinted down the stone staircase, her wand directing to her familiar. To her surprise, Crookshanks had scrambled towards the boy's dormitory. Blushing slightly at the prospect of someone finding her in the wrong side of the Gryffindor Tower in the middle of the night, Hermione placed a simple Notice-me-not charm on herself and ventured into Harry's dorm room where she had last seen her cat enter.

Tiptoeing silently, Hermione entered the room to find Crookshanks curled up asleep on Harry's otherwise-empty four-poster bed. Frowning at Harry's whereabouts, Hermione picked up Crookshanks, taking extra care not to awaken the other boys in the room and hurried out. Where on earth would Harry be so late out at night?

As if on cue, the all-too-familiar messy top of Harry came into sight as Hermione began her descent down the stairs.

"Harry James Potter, _where have you been_?" Hermione whispered angrily to the surprised boy, as she clutched Crookshanks close to her.

Harry almost tripped over at the unexpected sight of Hermione scowling at him in the middle to the stairs.

"I-I was just..." Harry stuttered, bewilderment colouring his eyes.

Hermione was about to berate her friend further when she noticed the puffy red eyes and the tear stained cheeks. Her expression softened and she walked to Harry, embracing him instinctively. Harry stumbled back at Hermione's sudden show of affection, apparently too stunned to say anything.

Suddenly realised at what she just did, Hermione jerked back and slight pink blush colouring her cheeks. When she saw that Harry had been crying, she couldn't help it but had to comfort her friend.

"Oh, Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione whispered, changing her tone entirely.

Harry blinked before lowering his eyes in embarrassment at being caught crying.

"It's nothing," he finally said.

Hermione snorted. "Tell me another one."

"Alright, it's just... I'm so guilty over Cedric and..." Harry chewed on his lip before saying, "... I wanted to see if I could any way to bring him back."

Hermione gasped, a hand flying to her mouth.

"You can't possibly mean resurrection? That's dark magic, Harry! _Dark magic_!" She exclaimed, fuming.

"I know that! I thought that maybe I could turn back time, instead."

"What? You can't do that! You can't mess with time! Harry, what are you thinking?" Hermione reprimanded, suddenly aware of the mess Harry was getting himself into and suspicious of the boy's sanity.

"Hermione? Don't you see? Cedric died _because of me_!"

"No he didn't. Cedric was killed by V-Voldemort!"

"But I brought him there in the first place!"

"You were just a part of trap and so was he."

"No. You don't understand." Harry pushed past Hermione and stormed towards his room, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione sighed and covered her face, sliding down to ground. What is Harry _thinking_? You cannot mess with time. Why doesn't he _get_ that into his thick skull?

:::::

As soon as Harry was in his dormitory, he instantly regretted his actions towards Hermione. He knew she only had his best interests at heart but she couldn't see that Harry was desperate to bring Cedric back. Hermione was an intelligent witch when it came to academics, but when it came to raw emotions and feeling, she was totally clueless.

Harry shook his head, placing that problem to the back of his mind as he opened up _Tempore Magicis_. The smaller book from earlier slid out and Harry could now take a good look at it. It was a tome covered with crimson leather and bound by a parchment-coloured ribbon. A small metal plaque was attached to the cover and read, 'Animagi – Mastering the skill'.

Raising an eyebrow, Harry placed the book to the bedside table, promising to himself, that he'll take a look at it later on. He was fascinated by the fact that the Marauders could shapeshift, and Harry hoped that he could someday follow in their footsteps to continue the Marauder legacy.

Yawning, Harry crawled into his bed and hid under his blankets. He didn't want to risk waking up the other boys, too tired to explain himself. With a whispered _lumos_, Harry slipped under the blankets and flipped open his stolen book. He began scanned the contents on the rough faded parchment. Upon the first page, he read:

_Time magick is one of the most ancient and advanced magicks which you will ever come across. Used incorrectly, it can have devastating effects such as intense pain likened to the cruciatus, becoming lost between two timeframes, and in some extreme cases, death. _

_Time magic dates far back to 170 B.C although some sources claim that it is the date is further. The "modern" time magic used today as in time-turners was discovered by Harold Peverell and his wife Hermione Peverell some time sometime during 1100s A.D..._

At the last sentence, Harry blinked and rubbed his eyes. He didn't want to be reminded of a certain Hermione Granger. Frowning, Harry flipped to a different page.

Skimming over the description and process of creating a time turner, Harry's eyes rested on a spell which claimed to have the same properties of a time turner but didn't require the object. Tracing a finger on the spell, Harry made a mental note of the incantation.

_"Rewind horologii ad rescribo historia."_

It was a lengthy spell, as Harry noted, no doubt at a Seventh Year level if not higher. Despite this, Harry was determined to master the spell. It was a pity that Hermione couldn't help him with this spell. She would have been a great help.

Harry read and reread how to say the incantation and the wand movements. The wand movements were particularly important because the number of waves made contributed to how far the user intended to go back.

Harry whispered the words over and over again in his head and moved his hand in the complicated pattern required. He only had one chance at this and he was not going to mess up.

_"Rewind horologii..." _He muttered as he moved his hand up. "..._ad rescribo historia."_ Harry gave a flick of the wrist and a slight roll of the imagined wand. Of course, his real wand was tucked underneath his pillow and Harry didn't want to risk performing the spell accidently as he practised.

_"Rewind horologii ad rescribo historia... Rewind horologii ad rescribo historia..."_

After about a hundred more tries, Harry found himself becoming drowsy. His head unconsciously lowered onto his soft pillow and he was beginning to feel the effects of his lack of sleep. But tomorrow would be Saturday and there was plenty of time to sleep in, Harry reasoned. So Harry struggled to perfect his spell to the best of his ability. According to _Tempore Magicis_, the less amount of time elapsed, the easier and efficient the spell would be.

"_Rewind horologii ad rescribo..." _Harrydroned, feeling very much like Binns. Very boring and listless.

"Harry!"

_"...historia."_

A white beam of light burst from Harry's hand and illuminated the previously-dark dormitory. The brilliant light twisted violently and spun around the air, just as Hermione burst into the room. But Harry was frozen with shock at what he'd done, to notice this. Hermione didn't hesitate, she barged into the room and roughly pushed Harry away from the light in a vain attempt to stop the spell. The pair fell off his bed, tripped over his book bag and roughly landed onto Ron's bed.

Then, as quickly as the light came, it disappeared - but not before engulfing Harry. He felt the painful sensation of being pulled, much like a Portkey, and the last thing Harry remembered was someone demanding him with alarm clearly in their tone:

_"Who art thou and thy friends?"_

:::::

**A/N:**

**I tried to go for a more original type of story. Please review if you are interested! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ye Olde Magick**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I own nothing save this fanfiction's plot and some OC characters.**

:::::

_Then, as quickly as the light came, it disappeared - but not before engulfing Harry. He felt the painful sensation of being pulled, much like a Portkey, and the last thing Harry remembered was someone demanding him with alarm clearly in their tone:_

_"Who art thou and thy friends?"_

:::::

Blinking, Hermione struggled to her feet and tried to take in her surroundings. The bright light had momentarily blinded her and everything was a blur. By the time her eyes had adjusted, Hermione could make out that she was in a cottage made of mud, straw and sticks. Gazing around, she noticed that the only source of light were two small windows on either side of the room. But the most prominent figure was an angry teenage boy, about the same age was herself. The boy had shaggy dark hair which went past his shoulders and his eyes were as dark as midnight. As soon as her eyes met the boy's Hermione gasped out loud. The boy looked startlingly similar to Sirius Black.

Had Harry transported them back into the Marauder era? Harry was aiming to go back a few weeks, wasn't he? Not a few _years_.

Frowning, she looked down on her current position and leapt back with embarrassment. The girl had previously been lying atop of Harry and Ron. Somehow, Harry's book bag and Ron's mattress and quilt managed to survive the time travel.

Any further musings were cut short by the young Sirius's sharp voice. "Hark! Who art thou?"

Caught off guard by the boy's strange manner of speaking, Hermione struggled to stammer a reply.

"I – I don't know." Confused, Hermione looked around for any hint of what year they were in. The boy – Sirius, spoke as if he was from the Medieval Ages and Hermione's heart started thumping with fear that she may have landed sometime earlier than the Marauder era. But the boy looked like Sirius. He must be playing a prank of some sort, she concluded.

"Stop the weird talk, Sirius," She scolded as she straightened up. Crookshanks mewed indignantly and Hermione was surprised that she still was holding him but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind for there were more pressing matters at hand.

"_Sirius_? Who art Sirius? And how can thee not know who thou art?" Sirius snapped angrily with a hint of confusion. Flicking his long fringe to the side, he stepped forward threateningly towards Hermione.

"He's not Sirius, 'Mione," Ron chimed in, apparently now wide awake. "He can't be, right?"

"No Ron. I think that Harry sent us back in time."

"WHAT?!" Ron shouted as he flung back with shock.

"He was guilty over Cedric's death and wanted to time-travel to stop his death. He used some dark spell but I think that he accidently sent us back with him. And we're not sent a few weeks back. It's more like a few _years_."

Gobsmacked at the new information, Ron opened his mouth and closed it again repeatedly but no words came out. He jumped off his mattress and found that Harry had been half-lying on top of him, still sleeping.

Infuriated, Ron tried to shake Harry awake but Harry was fast asleep. Angry as well, Hermione bent down too but stopped when she saw Harry's clammy forehead and his unusually pale skin.

"He's not going to wake up. He's sick." She whispered to Ron. "Besides, how are we supposed to explain this to Sirius?"

Ron nodded with understanding and stood up to meet Sirius in the eyes.

"I understand how you could be surprised at our sudden appearance, but we can explain."

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows together with thought and he suddenly blurted out, "What are you blabbing about?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You speak strangely. Art thou foreigners?"

"No..." Ron shared a confused glance with Hermione.

Suddenly, Hermione was hit with realisation, they weren't talking to Sirius – they were talking to his _ancestor_. The way he looked at them, the way he talked. They hadn't gone back a few years, they had gone back a few _centuries_. She stumbled back from the boy with sudden fear and tripped over Harry's unmoving figure. Ron watched at her with a strange look in his eyes.

"Oh Ron, it's worse than I thought. We're not in the Marauder era – we're in the Medieval Ages!" She whispered."Poor Harry! All that time-travelling must have drained his magical power a lot! No wonder he's passed out cold!"

"Poor _Harry_? Poor US! What are we supposed to do now? This is his entire fault!" Ron shouted again, glaring at his friend with angry blue eyes.

"That's it. Get out! Get out you! You make no sense and I hath no patience!" The Black ancestor suddenly exploded irritably. With a flick of his wrist, Hermione, Ron, Harry and their meagre possessions were flung out of the door by a violent gust of wind and they landed outside in a stone road.

Unfazed by the sudden bout of magic, Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and whispered to him, "We need a plan to get us out of here. But first of all, we need to help Harry. No – listen!" She snapped harshly as Ron opened his mouth to protest. "For all we know, Harry could be dying from all that magic. The only thing we can do right now is try to get medical help. The problem is: I don't know anyone who we could explain this to."

Ron huffed with annoyance but saw Hermione's reasoning.

Out of irritation at being at such a loss, Hermione sat down on the side of the stone road to ponder her options. There wasn't much they could do. Merlin only knows where they were. Speaking of whom...

"Ron, do you think Merlin may be alive?"

Ron looked at Hermione with a mix of awe and respect. Then, he promptly slapped his face with his free hand. The sight was so comical that Hermione cracked a smile.

"Of course! The greatest wizard of all time must be here. I can't believe it! He'll know what to do!"

Not listening to Ron, Hermione crouched down towards their small pile of belongings and fished around for the Marauder's Map. After scanning it for a few minutes, Hermione confirmed that it indeed was the Middle Ages. The school was swarming with unfamiliar dots of many people who have supposed to have lived a long time ago. Such names included Regulus Moonshine, the inventor of the Hag Appetite Suppressor Draught, Cadmus Peverell, another famous inventor, Cuthbert Binns, apparently still alive, and Galard Potter, an ancestor of Harry. Fortunately enough, there was one familiar name strolling about in the headmaster's office - Rowena Ravenclaw. It wasn't Merlin, but she was close enough. For a passing moment, Hermione wondered if there were other Founders alive but Ron interrupted her thoughts.

"What are we going to do now?" Ron asked as he gestured towards his mattress, Harry's book bag and Crookshanks, who seemed to have survived the time travel.

"Do have your wand? Use the Shrinking Charm on your stuff and we'll put them into the bag." As Ron did what he was told, Hermione pulled out her own wand and quickly Transfigured Ron's and her own pyjamas into robes. Once they were packed, Hermione and Ron took hold of Harry's each arm and portkeyed away to Hogwarts, Hermione creating a Portkey from a stray piece of parchment.

As they tumbled in front of the Hogwarts gates, Hermione gingerly levitated Harry up but she needn't have bothered. A middle-aged wizard – mostly likely a professor – was on his way hurrying out of the castle. He looked dishevelled and he wore greying tatty robes. The man carried himself with a slight hunch as if he was trying to make himself seem invisible and go unnoticed, even though there wasn't a single person in sight except for Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Excuse me sir! I have a friend who's very sick and it would be greatly appreciated if you direct us towards some medical help, maybe?" Hermione called out.

The man was startled to see three fifteen-year-olds outside the school gate. As quick as a flash, he whipped out a long intricate black wand and stabbed it in the direction of Hermione, halting quickly.

"Who art thou and what is thy business?" The man snarled, almost in a wolf-like fashion.

Taken aback by the harshness, Hermione pursed her lips with thought, experiencing déjà-vu as she recalled the Black who they had met. Ron, on the other hand, had mirrored the man's pose and pointed his wand in the stranger's direction.

"I'm Ron Weasley and this is Hermione Gra-" Ron began.

"-Grattle," Hermione cried out loud as she pointedly glared at Ron with a look which said, _'Are you bloody mental?'_

"Ah. And who art thy unfortunate friend?" The shaggy haired professor continued, apparently not picking up their hesitation.

"Harry... Peverell," Hermione replied before Ron could.

"Not looking very well, is he? Well enter now. Hogwart's wards will repel any ill-wishers from entering." The man said with a nasty sneer, lowering his wand.

With quick swish of the wand, Hogwarts gates swung open smoothly and Hermione, Ron and a levitated Harry entering the grounds. Hermione felt a slight tremor of magic in the air which confirmed that the wards had permitted their entry.

The man, who, as Hermione found out, was known as Professor Lupus Black and taught Care of Magical Creatures. While it was obvious that this man was Sirius Black's ancestor, Hermione was strangely reminded of Remus Lupin more than anyone else. _Perhaps it is the name_, Hermione mused_, after all 'Lupus' is remarkably similar to 'Lupin'_.

Lupus carried Harry up the Hogwarts staircase with surprising strength for his scrawny build. 'No use wasting your magic on levitating this boy, mine dear,' he'd told them gruffly. As Hermione and Ron trailed after Lupus towards what they hoped was the Hospital Wing, they were quietly discussing their plans on how to come back to their own time.

Ron asked, "If we're back in time, do you think that we may create some time paradox thingy?"

"Perhaps. It all depends on the spell Harry had used. If it works like a time-turner then we wouldn't be changing the past. We'd be merely fulfilling it."

At Ron's blank expression, Hermione sighed and tried to explain.

"A Muggle theoretician, Igor Novikov, created a self-consistency principle. This theory explains that past cannot be changed. Now you may think that when travelling into the past, you could disrupt and change the past with knowledge from the future. However, this is wrong. "

"To explain this more clearly, I'll give you an example. If a time traveller wanted to change the past, he would be fulfilling actions which had already been done. Therefore, he cannot change history because it has already been written," Hermione said, rounding a corner to face another staircase.

Ron nodded slowly, trying to digest this new piece of information. Giving a frustrated sigh, he exclaimed, a little too loud for Hermione's liking, "How can you understand all of this? You make it sound as if this makes perfect sense!"

"Lower your voice! Students are staring!" Hermione hissed.

Indeed since their entrance into the castle, curious gazes have been following the group and whispers have broken out amongst the students. It was surprising to say that Hogwart's hadn't changed much except for the noticeably larger student population. The staircases and classrooms were just as Hermione remembered and even the uniforms were identical to the modern versions.

Casting a quick charm to prevent any eavesdropping, Hermione resumed her conversation with Ron.

"For your information, I was required to take an exam on time travel in my third-year in order to get a Time-Turner."

"Beside, like I said, I'm not too sure that we aren't changing history because Harry could have used a spell that was meant to change the past. Knowing Harry, he wouldn't have read what the spell did before he cast it. As far as I know, he was attempting to change his actions to save Cedric so he obviously didn't take the Novikov self-consistency principle into account."

Hermione was prevented from saying anything else as Lupus came to an abrupt halt in the infirmary. The school Medi-Witch hurried towards the Professor and was already levitating Harry's unconscious body onto an empty bed.

"What happened to him?" She demanded.

"Ask them," Lupus grumbled as he jerked a thumb in Hermione's direction.

Seizing the opportunity to explain themselves, Hermione made up a story about them being nomadic travellers and performing an immensely powerful spell that teleported them into England. Ron added that they sought medical help for Harry and that the only place they knew which could help was Hogwarts, hence them being there instead of a hospital.

At the mention of a hospital, Lupus gave them a quizzical look but did not comment.

Hermione watched as the school nurse casted a diagnostic charm on Harry and confirmed that Harry had worn himself out magically. The unconsciousness was generated from nothing more than magical exhaustion. His vitals are strong and there seems to be no complications. They were assured that with a few nights' rest Harry would be fine.

:::::

**N/a:**

**Sorry guys. Any inspiration for this fic is lost. That's right. I'm abandoning this fic. **

**I was clearing out my old folders the other day and found this chapter lying around. I just wanted to post whatever I have and call the quits.**

**Sorry.**


End file.
